The purpose of a candle wick is to provide a candle with a flame. The heat from the flame melts the wax surrounding the base of the wick directly beneath it. The melted wax is then drawn up within the wick providing fuel for the flame. This ongoing cycle allows the candle to burn continuously. Wax in solid state is melted by the heat of the flame and converts to a liquid state. The liquid wax is drawn up to the top of the wick inside the flame and continues the burning process. The cycle repeats itself until the wick is no longer functioning due to lack of fuel for the flame.
Candles have been used for many years and for many different reasons; the reasons vary depending on the user. Today, a large number of candles are purchased simply for their pleasant fragrances and decorative appearance. The aromatherapy derived from a candle is widely used as well. It entices the user to relax and forget about everyday responsibilities.
However, one problem that exists between the user and the candle is that the user neglects to extinguish the candle. People today are simply too busy to remember to blow out a candle prior to leaving their homes. Panic sets in. A candle equipped with a wick that will automatically extinguish a candle flame in equal-time intervals would provide a user with the security of knowing that their candle will self extinguish in a short period of time.
Another problem that exists today is the vast number of house fires caused by leaving a candle unattended. The average burning time for a candle may be 60 to 95 hours. This time period is too long since it creates a greater risk of the candle being knocked over by a house pet, wind, or even a small child. Limiting the amount of burning time from one to four hours could significantly reduce the risk of house fires.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,184, issued to Lynch on Jul. 8, 1913, discloses a candle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,286, issued to Snuggs on Sep. 10, 2002, discloses a candle extinguishing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,551, issued to Feuer on Oct. 19, 2004, discloses a device for creating a self-extinguishing candle and a candle including such a device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,888, issued to Keiffer et al. on May 9, 2006, discloses a smart wick.
Relate published patent applications in the art include the following: U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0019209 filed by Ortiz, Jr. and published on Jan. 26, 2006, discloses self-extinguishing safety candle wicks and methods of manufacture of the wicks. U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0091829 filed by Mack et al. and published on May 13, 2004, discloses a self-extinguishing wick and method of producing the same. U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0124474, filed by Elliott, III et al. and published on Jul. 3, 2003, discloses self-extinguishing candles and method of making the same.
While these patents and other previous methods have attempted to solve the problems that they addressed, none address using a combustible material to self-extinguish a candle, as does embodiments of the technology disclosed herein.
Therefore, a need exists for a timed wick and candle with these attributes and functionalities. The timed wick and candle according to embodiments of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. It can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved timed wick and candle which can be used commercially. In this regard, the technology disclosed herein substantially fulfills these objectives.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology disclosed herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.